Leni Loud Works At Burpin' Burger
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Title says All That. Hungry y'all? Look no further! Come on down to Burpin' Burger, home of the Burpin' Burger, can I take your order?
1. Welcome to Burpin' Burger

"Welcome to Burpin' Burger, home of the Burpin' Burger, can I take your order?" Leni asked a random female customer.

"Let me get two Burpin' Burgers, with extra burp sauce." the female customer ordered.

"Yeah, this is me. Leni Loud. Working at Burpin' Burger." Leni narrated, breaking the fourth wall the same way Lincoln does. "How did it come to this? I'm not sure. But if you follow the words that are affected by the 'I' word thinny-thingie that make for a flashback, maybe you'll understand."

 _Lori and Leni were hanging out at the mall, the two of them walking through the aisle along with all the random passerby._

" _So like, how can you afford those shoes without asking mom and dad for money?" Leni asked Lori._

" _Because Leni, I literally had a job, which means I made my own money which means I paid for them." Lori explained._

" _Ok, so where can I get one of these 'jobs'?" Leni asked._

 _Lori shrugged. "I don't know, but I literally heard they were hiring at the Burpin' Burger."_

 _Leni cringed. "Eww! I don't wanna work with fast food! Especially fast food named after a bodily function! Gross!"_

 _Lori thought for a moment, then smiled. "But it pays a lot of money! Like, literally, minimum wage."_

" _How much is that?" Leni asked._

 _Lori shrugged again. "I dunno, like, 7 dollars an hour?"_

 _Leni gasped. "Seven dollars? That's a lot of money!" Leni smiled. "Ok, I'm in!"_

"So yeah, being the dumb one of the family gets me into this kinda stuff. And my brain still hurts from figuring out who the dumb one is! Thank god Lisa finally told me before my brain exploded!" Leni finished narrating as she got the two Burpin' Burgers, then poured a bucket of Burpin' sauce on them."

"Excuse me, that's too much sauce!" The female customer complained.

"Uhhhhhh…..no." Leni trailed off. "Now how do I get these burgers to burp?"

"You don't make the burgers burp!" The customer continued to complain.

Leni took the soggy burgers and handed the to the customers, sipping off some of the sauce due to them leaving. Leni burped loudly in the customer's face, giggling. "Two Burpin' burgers, extra burp sauce! That'll be 8 dollars!"

"But you just- Ah forget it! I'm not eating here anymore!" the angry customer left.

"Burp on, sister!" Leni swung her fist. Then she was approached by another customer, a male teenager who looked like Josh Server. "Welcome to Burpin' Burger, home of the Burpin' Burger, can I take your order?"

"Yeah can you give me two Burpin' Burgers?" he asked, even sounding like Josh Server.

"But sir, I can't just _give_ you two Burpin' Burgers, you have to pay for them." Leni stated.

"That's not what I meant!" Josh remarked, raising his voice. "I meant I'd like to _order_ two Burpin' Burgers."

"Ok, in what order, sir?" Leni asked,

"What?" Josh's eye twitched, he was starting to get annoyed.

"Well, what order do you want them in? Which burger would you like to be first?" Leni pulled out two burgers.

Josh took a deep breath, despite Leni's ignorance pissing him off. "I would just like to buy these."

"Ok, in what order would you like to buy them, sir?" Leni asked.

"That's it!" Josh fumed. "Screw you and Burpin' Burger! I'm going to go have lunch at Fartin' Burger!" Josh stepped out.

"Ok! Bye!" Leni gleefully dismissed him. She stared into space, not noticing the next customer in front of her.

"Ahem." The next customer interrupted, but Leni wasn't paying attention to him. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you're excused." Leni responded.

"I would like to order something." The customer stated.

"From where?" Leni asked.

"From here!" the customer remarked.

"Oh! In that case, welcome to Burpin' Burger, home of the Burpin' Burger, can I take your order?"

"Yes, can I have one Burpin' Burger with a side of Burpin' fries?" the customer ordered. "And make it to go."

"Go where?" Leni asked.

"To take outside." The customer responded.

"To where?" Leni shrugged.

The customer sighed. "Just give me my order."

Leni lifted her finger. "Oh right your order was one Burpin' Burger with a Burpin' fries side!" Leni stood there for a few moments.

"Umm, hello? My order?" the customer grew impatient.

"Oh it was a Burpin' Burger sided with Burpin' fries." Leni repeated, albeit differently.

"Yeah, so can you fill my order?" the customer asked.

"With what?" Leni asked.

"Lady! Just take my order!" the customer fumed.

"But you don't have a side burping burger and burping fries for me to take!" Leni raised her palms in defense.

The customer sighed. "Lady, I want you to give me one Burpin' Burger and one box of Burpin' fries for me to pay you for." he explained, trying to be as elaborate as possible.

"Ok sir!" Leni spoke into the microphone." One Burpin' Burger and fries!" then a random Burpin' Burger employee handed them to her and she put them on the counter. "That'll be 8 dollars."

"Eight dollars? Kinda high!" the customer complained.

"Sorry sir." Leni crouched down, speaking into the microphone in a deeper voice. "That'll be 8 dollars."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The customer walked off.

"Stay burping!" Leni waved, then burped.


	2. We're All Chicks

" _I'm a chick! He's a chick! She's a chick! Cuz we're all chicks, hey-"_ Leni sang, repeating this same verse. Leni was in the shower, the curtains opened while she showered in her Burpin' Burger uniform.

"Leni, could you hurry it up? I literally have to pee! And then shower!" Lori banged on the bathroom door, all 8 other sisters impatiently standing in line as well.

"I don't know what she's singing, but why don't you _chick_ it out?" Luan joked, then laughed. "Get it?"

"Bladder's gonna explode, dudes and dudettes! Can't wait any more!" Luna groaned, pushing the door open, causing Leni to scream loudly and cover herself in embarrassment, her ditziness making her believe she wasn't wearing clothes in the shower.

"Leni, why are you-" Lori sighed in defeat. "Never mind."

"Welcome to Burpin' Burger, home of the Burpin' Burger, can I take your order?" Leni stated leaving the water running.

All the other Loud sisters sighed, tossing Leni out as they all went in to use the bathroom. Leni landed on her butt and holding her fist as if she was speaking into a small microphone. "One Burpin' toss!"

* * *

"Welcome to Burpin' Burger, home of the Burpin' Burger, can I take your order?" Leni told Rusty Spokes.

"Yeah one Burpin' Burger for me and one for my brother Rocky." Rusty ordered.

Leni noticed Rusty's acne. "Eww! You shouldn't be eating this junk food with all that acne on your face! Especially food named after a bodily function. It's totes wrong!"

"But me and my brother are just-"

"Here, let me help you with that!" Leni interrupted him and pulled out a tube of acne ointment and started rubbing it carelessly on Rusty's face, much to his annoyance.

"Knock it off! Never mind, we're going someplace else!" Rusty walked away.

"Wait! Take this!" Leni threw the tube of ointment, pelting Rusty with it.

"Excuse me miss, I ordered this burger medium rare, it's well done." A random customer complained.

"Aww, thanks!" Leni placed both her hands on her heart, unsurprisingly taking the complaint as a heartfelt compliment.

"No you don't understand, I said, this burger's very well done!" the customer continued.

"You're totes nice! I'm telling everyone!" Leni complimented him, then she spoke into the microphone. "Hey everyone, this man says his burger's well done! Keep up the good work, everyone!"

"I'm writing a letter to your manager." The customer remarked.

"Thanks, sir!" Leni finished.

Meanwhile in the back, two random Burpin' Burger employees were talking, the first of which was female.

"Hey, have you seen my pet spider? I took him to work because I didn't want to leave him at home." The first employee stated.

"Not really." The second employee responded.

"Welcome to Burpin' Burger, home of the Burpin' Burger, can I take your order?"

The female customer nodded. "Yes I'll have a bur-" the female customer noticed a spider hanging from the menu above. "Spi-spi-spi-spiiiiii-der!" she stuttered.

"One Burpin' Spider!" Leni turned around. "But miss I don't-" Leni gasped in shock. "AAAHHHH! SPIDER!" Leni grabbed another customer's burger and then started using it to beat the spider, much to everyone's shock as the spider managed to get away, to the back where the two employees were chatting, Leni's screams being too loud to make out what the three of them started to bicker about over a spider, the random female employee trying to catch the spider as Leni tried to kill it.

"Hey, excuse me! I'm ready to order!" Another customer claimed from the front desk. This customer looked and sounded like Amanda Bynes. "Hello? Hello?" Amanda pouted. "I want to order!"

After a moment, Leni popped up from behind the counter. "Welcome to Burpin' Burger, home of the Burpin' Burger, can I take your order?"

"Finally." Amanda sighed. "Let me get one Burpin' Burger and a strawberry shake."

Leni tilted her head. "Umm, ok." Leni placed a burpin' burger on the counter and pulled a strawberry out of her bra. "One Burpin' Burger, and a strawberry shake!" Leni started shaking the strawberry around. "Shake shake shake shake shake shake shake shake!" Leni ended up shaking her whole body and tripped over the counter and onto the floor, still shaking the strawberry with her body.

"Lady that's not what I wanted! You messed up my order! I'm never eating here again!" Amanda fumed as she screamed and pouted as she stomped out.

Leni stood up, still shaking the strawberry. "Miss, can I stop now? My arm is getting really tired!" Leni looked around. "Miss?" Leni wouldn't stop shaking the strawberry. She wound up getting a cramp in her arm, stopping as she moaned in pain and held her arm. "Totes burpin' pain!"


	3. The Food Cricket

Lana Loud burped loudly in Lola's face, the two of them sitting at a table with Lori chaperoning them, being irresponsible by being on her phone texting Bobby. Lola frowned in disgust.

"Yeah, Burpin' Burgers are twice as nice coming up with their grade A beef and special spice." Lana patted her stomach.

Suddenly, Lola burped strongly in Lana's face, her burp being much bigger and twice as nice as Lana's. "Oh yeah! Go Lola! Biggest burp! Still got it!" Lola did her victory dance, then she burped again. "Ok, that's- BRAAAP- enough. BUURRRP!" Lola frowned and buried her face in her hands as Lana laughed at her expense. "Make it stoAAAAAAAAAAAPP!"

"Ssh! Be quiet!" Leni whispered to the twins as she laid out trails of food crumbs on the counter.

"Oh hey sis!" Lana waved.

"Sssssshhhh! Quiet!" Leni whispered as loudly as possible.

Lana walked up and got onto the counter. "What's with all the tasty food?" Lana licked her lips.

"My boss said that a very important food cricket is coming today." Leni explained. "He also said I can take the day off, but I wanna make sure the food cricket is treated extra special."

Lana tilted her head in confusion. "So…is all this food for the food cricket?"

"Totes duh!" Leni scoffed. Then suddenly a chirping sound was heard. "He's here! The food cricket is here!" Leni whispered.

Lana jumped off the counter and pulled out a cricket. "Oh, that's just a regular cricket I found outside and decided to keep as a pet."

Then, a bald man in a brown suit that looked like Sherman Hemsley came through the door and approached the counter. "Hello there."

"Oh, welcome to Burpin' Burger, home of the Burpin' Burger, can I take your order?" Leni stated.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Gurman, the food critic from the local newspaper." Sherman stated.

"The newspaper? Oh please! No one reads the newspaper anymore! Now we have these little things called smart phone thingies, which are very smart because they have this magic screen thingy that I can make my finger thingies do magic!"

"I think you're confused." Sherman stated.

"No duh!" Leni agreed. "I got confused just saying all those words! And now you're confusing me sir!"

Sherman rolled his eyes. "Ok, let me start over. I'm Mr. Gurman, the food critic from the local newspaper."

Leni thought for a moment, confused. "You're the food cricket?"

"Critic. Critic. Cri-tic!" Sherman corrected her.

"Ok. Ok. O-k." Leni replied, confused.

"I write articles on food." Sherman continued.

"Well sir it's better you write them on paper thingies, everyone knows writing on food makes it taste terrible." Leni added.

"Can you just take my order?" Sherman asked.

Leni nodded. "Which order would you like me to take sir? First to last or last to first, or-"

"I meant, my food order." Sherman corrected her.

"Oh right, welcome to Burpin' Burger, home of the Burpin' Burger, can I take your order?"

While Leni continued to deal with the food critic, Lana witnessed the conversation while Lola covered her mouth with her hands, holding in a big burp as her cheeks were puffed up.

"Who's that guy?" Lana then noticed her pet cricket hopping away. "Hey, come back!"

"Here's your Burpin' Burger, sir." Leni handed the food critic a Burpin' Burger, then Lana's pet cricket jumped onto the counter and landed on top of the burger.

"There's a cricket on my Burpin' Burger!" Sherman gasped.

Leni gasped at this. "Oh my gosh, the food cricket! He's here!"

"Hey, that's my cricket, mister!" Lana jumped onto the counter and grabbed the tray, causing it to slip out of the food critic's hands, the burger landing on the cricket, causing the chirping sounds to die down.

Lana gasped. "You- You killed my pet cricket!" Lana banged at Sherman's legs with tears in her eyes.

"Hey! That man killed the little girl's pet!" A random customer blurted out, causing the other customers to stand up.

"No, no it was an accident!" Sherman stated.

"Sir, you killed the food cricket! I'm gonna have to ask you to leave forever!" Leni grabbed Sherman and then pushed him out of the building, the other customers cheering at his expense. "How rude!"

Suddenly a loud burp echoed through the building. Lola walked up to Leni, who was back at the counter. "BRAAAAPPP! Call a doctor! BUUURRP!" Lola exclaimed, unable to stop burping loudly.

"Doctor!" Leni called out.

"On my phone! Call a doctor on my phone!" Lola stated between burps as she handed Leni her phone.

Leni took the phone then sat on it. "Doctor!" she called out again.

Lola pouted as she continued to burp for the rest of the day while Lana picked up her dead cricket and would take it to Lucy. Eventually word about this incident got back to Leni's boss, and this caused him to try to run out the building, only to bump into the door and pass out again. Lori just kept messaging Bobby through the whole thing.


	4. Lori, Lori

"I'm Grape Nose Girl!" Leni announced, having stuffed two grapes up her nose. "This is totes a fashion necessity for Lincoln's friend Clyde."

"Hey, I only get that way when Lori's in the room." Clyde remarked, sitting next to Lincoln across from the counter.

Then, a female customer who looked like Lori Beth Denberg walked into Burpin' Burger. She carried with her a giant ear of corn.

"L-L-L-Lori?" Clyde gasped. "Lori Beth Denberg?" Clyde continued. That was anti-climactic, wasn't it?

"Come, big ear of corn! Let's get some food together!" Lori Beth stated as she took her big ear of corn to the counter.

"Oh, hold on!" Leni blew her nose, the two grapes coming out. "That should totally become vital information for everyone's everyday life." Leni referenced. "Anyway, welcome to Burpin' Burger, home of the Burpin' Burger, can I take your order?"

"Yes please. My name is Lori-"

Leni gasped. "Lori?" Leni eyed Lori Beth, thinking she was Lori Loud who got chubbier and changed herself. "Dang, sis! You need to lay off the Burpin' Burgers! And did you do something different with your hair and voice? And whoa is that a giant corn?"

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else!" Lori Beth stated. "I just want a salad with salad dressing for me and my big ear of corn!"

"Sure thing, Lori!" Leni pulled out a tray of salad, then a couple of mini dresses. "Which dress do you want on your salad?"

"Excuse me?" Lori Beth looked at the dresses.

"You said you wanted to dress your salad, I suggest the green one, it totes matches he lettuce!"

"Oh fiddlesticks!" Lori Beth swung her arms. "I meant salad dressing! Not salad dresses!"

"But sis, salad dressing is really fattening!" Leni commented.

"Stop calling me sis! I am not your sister!" Lori Beth corrected her.

"But you said your name was Lori!" Leni gasped.

"Yes, but my full name is Lori Beth Denberg! You didn't let me finish!" Lori Beth complained.

Leni gasped. "You changed your last name?"

Then, Lori Loud walked in, promptly Clyde to start getting a bad nosebleed, act like a robot, and faint as she stood next to Lori Beth. "Leni, Bobby just pulled in and I need-"

"Whoa!" Leni gasped. "Lori! You doubled yourself!" Leni couldn't grasp the idea of two girls both named Lori. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Lori Loud grew impatient.

"Yes, do. What exactly?" Lori Beth added.

"N-Now you're twice!" Leni stated. "Did Lisa do an experiment with you?"

"Who is this Lisa?" Lori Beth clung on to the big ear of corn.

"She's our sister." Lori Loud sighed.

"Which one of you is the one you are?" Leni rubbed her head.

"Goodness! There is clearly something wrong with you! Right, little miss blonde girl next to me?" Lori Beth elbowed Lori Loud.

"Well yeah I literally share a room with her!" Lori Loud remarked. "Leni, I literally just came because Bobby got hungry and he's coming in through the drive through."

"Wait, we have a drive through? Wait, we have a drive through? I did it twice!" Leni giggled.

"Yes, it is that window over there." Lori Beth pointed to it.

Leni turned her head to the window. "That's a drive through? I've never seen any cars drive through it."

"Leni, cars don't drive through that window. They drive past it." Lori explained.

"Then shouldn't it be called a drive past window?" Leni raised her palm, then loud car honk sounds were heard. "What's that?"

"That's Bobby!" Lori remarked.

"Bobby sounds like a car? Totes weird!" Leni gasped.

Lori groaned. "Dang it, Leni!"

Leni spoke into the mic. "One dang and one it, that'll be eight dollars."

Text alerts were heard, Lori checked her phone. "Great, you made Bobby mad! I better calm him down!" Lori started texting him.

"And I need to go to the drive through!" Leni walked to the drive through window. "Welcome to Burpin' Burger, home of the Burpin' Burger, can I take your order?" Leni screamed out the window.

"Goodness! This is taking a long time! I'm hungry!" Lori Beth remarked.

"Then eat that big corn!" Lori Loud suggested.

Lori Beth gasped, hugging the big ear of corn. "I would never!"

"Whatever." Lori continued to text Bobby, who pulled up to Leni at the drive through window.

"Leni, can I please just get my food? You did get my order, didn't you?" Bobby asked, driving a car for some reason even though it's already been clarified in context.

"Uhhhhhh….no." Leni shrugged.

"Leni, Bobby said he wants a double bacon cheeseburger and a drink. And I want the same thing so two please!"

"But there's already two of you, Lori!" Leni stated.

"If it's ok, I'll just come back later." Bobby frowned.

"Boo Boo Bear no!" Lori stopped him.

"You know, if you have a boo boo and you're a bear, then congratulations, your name is Boo Boo Bear!" Lori Beth randomly stated as vital information for your everyday life.

Lori Loud face palmed. "We are literally going to be stuck here-"

"Forrrrrrrever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever-" Leni continued as she started dancing around, repeatedly singing the same two words like this. Lori simply couldn't take it anymore and grabbed a tray, knocking herself out with it to avoid having to listen to Leni's song as Lori Beth just kept embracing her big ear of corn. Bobby just looked through the window, wondering what was going on. And Clyde was still unconscious as Lincoln, who didn't get any lines in this chapter, tried to wake him up.


	5. Good and Burpin'

" _I'm a chick, he's a chick, she's a chick, cuz we're all chicks, hey-"_ Leni sang while banging the counter.

"Hey, Leni?" Ronnie Anne interrupted her. "I want to order!"

Leni stopped. "Oh, welcome to Burpin' Burger, home of the Burpin' Burger, can I take your order?"

"Just give me one Burpin' Burger with extra onions." Ronnie ordered.

"One Burpin' Burger, extra onions!" Leni spoke into the microphone, then got a tray with a burger on it, before pulling out a bowl full of onion slices, dumping them all over the burger. "There you go! One Burpin' Burger with extra onions!"

"Hey! I didn't want that many onions!" Ronnie complained. "Who wants this many onions on their Burpin' Burger?"

"Uhhhhh…you." Leni pointed.

Ronnie glared at Leni, "Bobby was right, you're such a screw up! I'm never eating here as long as you're working here!" Ronnie walked out.

"Aww, she's leaving." Leni started to tear up. "That's….so sad!" Leni started sobbing, the raw onions causing her to not only tear up but get emotional.

Lucy's friend Haiku walked up to the counter. "It's alright. I understand your pain."

Leni rubbed the tears from her eyes, putting away the tray of onion slices. "You do?"

"Yes. But don't worry, we all make mistakes. That's what make us mortal." Haiku stated, emotionlessly. "Now I want to place my order."

"Welcome to Burpin' Burger, home of the Burpin' Burger, can I take your order?" Leni grabbed the mic.

"Just give me a spicy chicken wrap." Haiku ordered.

"One spicy chicken rap coming right up!" It was then that Luna Loud came out of nowhere and started beat boxing a beat, and Leni beat boxed with her.

" _Yo I'm Leni and for a penny, I give you spicy chicken, it's burpin' finger lickin', and I go cluck, cluck, cluck, sayin' what? What? Cluck, cluck! What? What?-"_

"Can I stop now? Rap's not really my thing, big sis." Luna interrupted and stopped, walking out of the picture.

"What was that?" Haiku asked.

"Your spicy chicken rap! That'll be eight dollars!" Leni held her hand out.

"My appetite is dead." Haiku walked out.

"Aww, I hope her appetite comes back to life." Leni had her hand over her heart, feeling for Haiku more than any smart person should.

Then, another customer walked through the door. This one looked like Kenan Thompson and was dressed like a construction worker.

"Welcome to Burpin' Burger, home of the Burpin' Burger, can I take your order?" Leni asked him.

"Now looke here, little lady! My name is Lester Oaks, Construction Worker. And I would like, for you, to go and satisfy my empty belly, with one of them there Burpin' Burgers, and a milky shake for to drink!" Lester stated.

"I'm sorry sir, we're all out of milky shakes." Leni shrugged. "But we got milkshakes!"

"Now then, little miss airy head! That is exactly what I doggone meant when I said I wanted a milky shake for to drink!" Lester added.

"Well do you want a milkshake or a milky shake? Make up your mind, sir. I haven't got all day!" Leni remarked.

"Will you just go and get me a dang milkshake! And don't forget that there Burpin' Burger I did went and mentioned earlier!" Lester swung his arms in a fit of anger.

"Totes coming right up!" Leni went to the back.

"Totes. I would be guessing that is girly talk for totally." Lester thought to himself.

Leni came back, shaking a glass of milk as she sang her I'm A Chick song, accidentally spilling it all over Lester, who stood there with hands on his hips, staring angrily at Leni.

"There you go sir! A milk shake!" Leni smiled.

"Hey! Girlie dum-dum!" Lester snapped, jumpscaring Leni. "All I asked for was a milky shake for to drink, but all you gone and did was shake a glass of milk and pour it, all over my body!"

"Uhhhhh….no." Leni stood her ground. "You asked for a milk shake."

"You know what?" Lester swung his arms. "Forget the milky shake! Just get me my Burpin' Burger!"

"One Burpin' Burger!" Leni spoke into the microphone. "Will there be anything else, Mister Oats?"

"It's Oaks! Oaks!" Lester remarked.

"Two Oaks!" Leni spoke into the mic.

"Naw, girlie! Just get me a Burpin' Burger! I'm hungry hungry hungry!" Lester remarked.

"Coming right up sir! Coming right up sir! Coming right up sir!" Leni stuttered and pulled out a burger bun. "One Burpin' Burger, that'll be eight dollars!"

"Dang it! You done forgot the meat patty!" Lester fumed.

"Ooh, where is she?" Leni smiled and looked around.

"Who?"

"Patty! Your friend! Where is she? You said I forgot to meet her! Where is she!" Leni looked around, seeing that "Patty" was nowhere to be found. "Is she invisible? Maybe she left. Ooh, I know! I'll call my manager! Maybe she knows where Patty is!" Leni walked to the back.

"Hey! Tell your manager that I'm hungry and I want my goddone food already!" Lester hollered at Leni.

Moments later, Leni came back with her manager, who was a skinny guy who looked like Kel Mitchell. "Oh hi! I'm Ed!"

"I'm Lester Oaks, Construction Worker. I want my food!" Lester complained.

"But, Leni said I could meet your friend Patty first." Ed added.

Lester rubbed his head. "Uh, yeah. Patty left." Lester played along, unable to deal with Leni or Ed's stupidity anymore.

"Aww." Leni frowned.

"Well, when is she coming back?" Ed asked.

"Never mind that! Just get me my Burpin' Burger!" Lester remarked. "And make it good and burpin'!"

Leni looked at Lester oddly. "You want it to be good and burpin'?"

"Uhhhh….no, maybe he just wants it to be so good, that it's burpin'." Ed added.

"Or maybe that by being so burpin' you forget that it doesn't look good." Leni stated.

Ed thought to himself. "I don't get it."

Leni raised her palm while Lester just rubbed his hard hat impatiently. "Well boss, it simply means that-"

"Never you mind what it means, ya bunch of hippies!" Lester snapped. "I just want my burger to be burpin'! That's it!"

"So you don't want it to be good?" Ed asked. With that, Lester tackled Ed down to the ground in a fit of rage.

"That is totes unsafe." Leni shook her head, somehow grasping in the irony of Lester's profession in the case of Leni's last line of dialogue for this chapter.


	6. Leni's Day Off

"And that's why I asked my boss for the rest of the day off." Leni was in her bed, groaning and rubbing her pudgy stomach with Lori standing next to her.

"Wait wait wait!" Lori stopped her. "You're literally tell me that you ended up drinking too much burpin' sauce because you thought it was soda?"

"Yeah, that new sauce pouring thingy looked a lot like the soda pouring thingy." Leni groaned, then she burped loudly in Lori's face, much to her disgust.

"Well, is anyone gonna take your place?" Lori asked, but Leni just burped in her face again. Lori simply fanned her burp gas away in annoyance.

"Yeah." Leni burped again, her stomach rumbled and she burped between her words. "My boss got someone to replace me while I'm gone."

Leni stepped back to avoid having to deal with Leni's burps. "Who?"

Leni smiled and stared into space like a Butch Hartman character.

* * *

Mr. Johnson AKA Fat Blue from Sesame Street walked into Burpin' Burger, looking around. "Oh boy, I wonder what I can get to eat here.

It was then that Grover from Sesame Street popped up at the counter. "Well hello sir! Welcome to Burpin' Burger!"

"Oh no you again! Why do I always get stuck with you?" Mr. Johnson remarked.

"Well sir you don't seem to be stuck here right now." Grover stated.

Mr. Johnson just groaned. "Never mind! Just get me a burger!"

"One burger, coming up sir!" Grover nodded. He went to the back.

"Oh, I hope he doesn't mess this up, like he always does." Mr. Johnson narrated to the reader.

"Here you go sir, one Burping Burger!" Grover came back with a tray that had a Burpin' Burger on it.

"Hey! You actually got my order right! And it didn't take forever!" Mr. Johnson gasped. "Maybe you're not such a bad waiter after all!"

"Oh but of course sir I only want to serve you sir. That has always been my job."

As Mr. Johnson took the burger, another customer stepped in and stopped him, the customer being Lynn Loud.

"Hey blue boy! I've been waiting forever! I want my burger already!" Lynn banged the counter.

"Oh, of course, lady! Here you go!" Grover passed the burger over to Lynn.

"Hey! That was mine!" Mr. Johnson remarked.

"I'm sorry sir, but she was here before you. So she gets her order first. We have a policy here. It is First Come First Serve. She was here first, so she will be served first."

"I knew it. I knew it! Now it's gonna take forever for me to get something to eat!" Mr. Johnson snapped.

"Sir, do not worry, for like I told you before, this is a fast food restaurant. So the food is already made, and it is not the type of restaurant where the food is literally fast." Grover explained.

"Yeah yeah that's all well and good just get me something to eat." Mr. Johnson stated.

"Yes sir!" Grover pulled out more Burpin' Burgers.

"Hey! Blue haired lame-o! I want my food! I'm only here again because Leni isn't!" Ronnie Anne remarked.

"Right away, miss!" Grover tossed a burger over to her.

"Hey! My lunch hour, my food!" Mr. Grouse complained, before Grover tossed him his food.

"I want my order of your food and fuel!" Flip from Flip's Food N' Fuel hollered as Grover tossed him his order.

"My appetite won't die." Lucy Loud stated as she then got her order this way.

"Toss some food here!" Girl Jordan called out.

"Please propel my order of consumables to me." Lisa Loud called.

With that, more and more people got their orders as Mr. Johnson looked around, seeing that Grover served everyone but him, causing him to shake in his place, the Fat Blue muppet losing his patience. Soon there were no customers left, and it was just him and Grover inside the restaurant.

Mr. Johnson sighed heavily. "Ok, now that that's over with, can I have my order please?"

Grover looked around. "Umm, I'm sorry sir, but I cannot do that."

"Why not?" Mr. Johnson seemed to snap at this.

"Because that was our last burger that I sold to that old lady back there. Our last one. Now we have no burgers left. Zero burgers, no burgers." Grover sighed.

With that, Mr. Johnson fainted, as usual, and Grover just looked down at him. "Sir, when you come back up, things will be twice as nice."


	7. A Burping Sound Burger

"One Burpin' Burger please." Coach Pacowski ordered.. "And make it very rare!"

"One very rare Burpin' Burger, that'll be 8000 dollars." Leni spoke into the mic.

"What? 8000 bucks for a burger?" Coach Pacowski remarked. "That's a load of number twos!"

"Well sir you did want it very rare, so that makes it very expensive." Leni explained.

"I meant that I want it- Oh, never mind! You better be glad I don't work at your school!" Coach Pacowski remarked, being yet another of Leni's unsatisfied customers. A fat blue guy named Simon Soundman from Sesame Street walked in after he left.

"Welcome to Burpin' Burger, home of the Burpin' Burger, can I take your order?" Leni asked.

Simon nodded. "Yes, I would like to order a ***burping sound*** burger."

"Umm, I didn't quite get that." Leni raised her palm. "Repeat it?"

Simon nodded again. "Certainly. I said I would like to order a ***burping sound*** burger."

"Sir, there's no need to be gross." Leni fanned the air, believing that Simon was burping for real. "I'll be back with your burger."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to try a ***burping sound*** burger." Simon narrated.

"Here you go sir!" Leni came back, smiling with a tray that had a whoopee cushion between two burger buns. "Your fart sounding cushion thingy burger!"

"No, that's not what I want!" Simon remarked. "You brought me a ***farting sound*** burger. I asked for a ***burping sound*** burger."

Leni frowned. "Ewww sir you don't have to be so gross about it! I'll be right back!"

"Boy, that lady sure doesn't seem any different than any dingaling I've dealt with, especially that blue guy that my brother keeps complaining about." Simon narrated. "I ask for a ***burping sound*** burger, and she brings me a ***farting sound*** burger. You'd think she's know the difference between a ***farting sound*** burger, and what I want, which is a ***burping sound*** burger.

Leni comes back with a smartphone between two burger buns. "All right, sir. Here you go! Our phone sandwich!"

Simon shook his head. "Nope! That's not what I want at all! That is clearly a ***generic smartphone ringtone sound*** burger. I don't want a ***generic smartphone ringtone sound*** burger, I want a ***burping sound*** burger.

Leni sighed heavily. "All right, sir. Let me try again." Leni walks to the back, tilting her head back.

"Boy, she sure would have to be really dumb, or really too smart and a troll to bring me a ***generic smartphone ringtone sound*** burger. All this trouble just to get a ***burping sound*** burger.

Leni comes back with a new type of burger, this one had a dead pigeon between the burger buns. "Here you go sir, this is our pigeon burger."

Simon sighed. "No, no no no no no! What you brought me here is a ***pigeon sound*** burger! I keep telling you that I want a ***burping sound*** burger."

"I like, totally give up. Be right back sir." Leni sighed in defeat as she walked to the back.

"Boy, first she brings me a ***farting sound*** burger, which is totally ridiculous, then she brings me a ***generic smartphone ringtone sound*** burger, and now she brings be a ***pigeon sound*** burger, and all I wanted was a ***burping sound*** burger.

Leni comes back with a normal burger on her tray. "I'm sorry sir, I couldn't figure out what you wanted so I just got you this regular Burpin' Burger."

"Hey, that's exactly what I wanted all along! And may I said that is quite a delicious looking ***burping sound*** burger!"

Leni spoke into the mic. "One ***burping sound*** burger, that'll be eight dollars."

"Say, are you mocking me?" Simon asked.

"Uhhhhh….no." Leni responded.

"Well if that's the kind of cashier you are then I'm just go eat somewhere else!" Simon remarked, walking out.

"Phew, he should see a doctor." Leni narrated.


	8. Leni Loud Quits

Josh Server, Lori Beth Lenberg, and even Kenan Thompson as Lester Oaks, Construction Worker, were all bickering in front of the Burpin' Burger, with Dan Schneider as the boss trying to get them to calm down.

"Hey Ed, where's that dumb blonde that we hired to take your place?" Dan asked. "Have you seen her?"

Kel Mitchell as Ed came out from the back. "Uhhhhh...no?" he responded.

Then, Leni Loud walked by, dressed in her normal home attire and putting her Burpin' Burger uniform on the table, which was neatly folded.

"Hey lady! Have you seen a blonde girl that looks exactly like you, but wearing that uniform you put on the table?" Ed asked, the other Nickelodeon celebrities and All That cast members all facepalming at Ed's stupidity.

"You guys, I'm quitting." Leni told them.

"What? Why in the wippity dig damn world would you do that?" Lester Oaks remarked, raising his arms.

"Because, I only took this job because I needed the money. But now I have a better job at the mall doing what I love, which is working with clothes! Which is basically it, yeah." Leni thought. "Anyway, Thanks for the stupid, dirty, greasy job that I only put up with for the money! Bye!" Leni waved to them and walked out the door.

"Heh heh. He just called all of you guys stupid, dirty and greasy." Ed chuckled, all the other special guests once again groaning or facepalming at Ed's dangerous stupidity.

"So what now?" Lori Beth brought up.

"Well, I guess we have to go back to doing All That." Lester Oaks shrugged, breaking character and going back to being Kenan Thompson.

"Yeah, dudes!" Ed cheered, the other cast members ignoring his method acting being part of his stupidity all they all left to go do a revival of All That, leaving Burpin' Burger deserted.

 **THE END**


End file.
